Sweet Dreams
by dungeondwellingkobold
Summary: Ruby starts having some saucy dreams about Weiss. Let's see where this takes us. Rated M for nudity, sexual themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

Ruby Rose walked into team RWBY's dorm, veering left and collapsing on the nearest bunk. Not caring that it belonged to Weiss, she nestled her face in the pillows and inhaled the intoxicating scent deeply. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a silver ponytail entered the room, followed by Weiss.  
>"Oh Ruby..." she cooed quietly into Ruby's ear, causing her to jump.<br>"W-Weiss!"  
>"You're in my bed, Ruby," Weiss said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.<br>"I'm so sorry, Weiss! I'll-" Ruby began, sitting up, but was cut off by the ice princess placing her finger against Ruby's lips.  
>"If you wanted to share my bed, all you had to do was ask," Weiss purred alluringly, starting to remove Ruby's clothes. She leaned in closer, her lips brushing against the soft flesh of the dark-haired girl's neck.<br>"Weiss..." Ruby moaned quietly.  
>"Ruby..." Weiss murmured into her neck.<br>"Weiss..."  
>"Ruby."<br>"Weiss?"  
>"Ruby!"<br>"Yang!?"  
>"Wake up, sleepyhead!" her sister's voice rang clear across her mind, snapping her back to reality.<p>

Ruby awoke with a start, flailing a bit before calming down.  
>"Took you long enough!" Yang said from the floor, her arms crossed under her breasts. "Come on, or we're going to be late!"<p>

It only took the team a few minutes to get the still-groggy Ruby up, dressed, and caffeinated. Of course, their rush didn't prevent Weiss from berating her the entire time.  
>"You're our leader, you're supposed to be more responsible!" she said, clearly quite agitated.<br>'Yes Weiss," Ruby replied meekly as Yang helped her pull her clothes on.  
>"Really, it would reflect badly on our entire team if you missed professor Port's lecture! It's not just your reputation at stake, you know," Weiss continued.<br>"Yes Weiss," Ruby mumbled around her toothbrush.  
>"Really, could you possibly be any more irresponsible? You-" Weiss tried to resume her lecture, but Blake held up a hand to silence her. She set a warm mug of coffee in Ruby's hands and smiled knowingly.<br>"Weiss, she's only been up for five minutes and you've already said a hundred words. Let the poor girl wake up before you set a new world record," the Faunus girl said. She gave Ruby a sly wink, and left her to her coffee.  
>"Well... Be more responsible!" Weiss said curtly before storming off.<p>

Team RWBY ran through the Beacon Academy gardens, trying madly to make it to class before Professor Port began his lecture. Miraculously, they made it in time. Professor Port entered the classroom and quickly began talking. His voice was warm honey to the till-tired Ruby's ears, and it wasn't long before she was fighting the urge to fall asleep.  
>"Ruby!" Weiss hissed quietly. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!"<br>Ruby mumbled weakly in response, her head slumping on the desk. A trail of drool began to fall from her lips, when she suddenly felt a hand on her back. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking sleepily at Weiss. She slid her hand down Ruby's back and began tugging at the waist of her skirt.  
>"Weiss?"<br>"You weren't waking up. I had to do something," Weiss said with a sly smile. Her hand slid under Ruby's skirt, toying with the hem of her panties.  
>"Weiss, what about class?" Ruby asked, stifling a moan.<br>"What about class indeed, Miss Rose," Professor Port's voice boomed, startling Ruby back into alertness.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Rose," Professor Port laughed jovially. Weiss introduced the palm of her hand to her forehead, while Blake and Yang groaned.  
>"Bus-ted..." Yang whispered to Blake.<br>"Since you seem to enjoy my class so much, you certainly wouldn't mind staying after to assist me with preparing for my next class," Professor Port continued. Ruby groaned, slumping on her desk.

The bell rang, and the students began filing out of the lecture hall. Ruby was the last student to stand up, gazing longingly at her sister and her teammates as they left. She stood up and walked over to professor Port's desk, where he was marking some essays.  
>"So what do you need me to do?" she asked timidly. Professor Port handed her a stack of papers.<br>"Bring these to Professor Ozpin and you can go," he said. Ruby took the papers and began heading towards the door.  
>"Oh, before you leave," Professor Port said, interrupting her leave.<br>"Yes?" she asked.  
>"It would be wise to tell Miss Schnee exactly what you're feeling. Even if she denies you, it will be off your chest and no longer distracting you," he said. Ruby blushed redder than her cape and scurried out of the classroom.<p>

At lunch, Ruby sat with her friends and collapsed on the table.  
>"You okay, sis?" Yang asked.<br>"So sleepy..." Ruby mumbled.  
>"How you can be so tired is beyond me," Weiss said. "You only slept through the entire class."<br>"So what did he make you do for detention?" Jaune asked.  
>"I just had to bring some papers to Professor Ozpin," Ruby said.<br>"Did you get a peek at our grades?" Nora asked, bouncing excitedly in her seat.  
>"No."<br>"Aww..." Nora said, pouting. Ren gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and she retired the subject.

That night, as Ruby stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth, when the door opened a crack and Weiss stepped in. Ruby caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and turned around, but was immediately confronted by the shorter girl.  
>"You've been acting weird, Ruby Rose," she said coldly.<br>"What? What are you talking about? Wait, why did you use my full name?" Ruby asked, her cheeks flushing a slight pink.  
>"All day you've been staring at me, or mumbling my name in your sleep. It's distracting you, and taking away from your leadership abilities," Weiss continued. "The Vytal festival is in two weeks, and we need you at your absolute best by then. So whatever the problem is, get it sorted out before then."<br>"I promise, there's nothing wrong!" Ruby insisted, trying to appear confident. Weiss gave Ruby a look of cold derision, then turned to leave.  
>"Just make sure you don't cost us the tournament," she said before closing the door behind her. Ruby sighed and put her toothbrush on the sink before stepping out of the bathroom and heading back to the dorm.<p>

Ruby lay awake in her bed that night, tossing and turning. Both moons were visible in the sky, casting an eerie light on the room. Ruby glanced out the window, staring at the shattered pieces of one of the moons, letting the gentle sway of her suspended bed rock her to sleep. A noise startled her, and she looked up to see Weiss crawling into her bed with her.  
>"Don't make a sound," she whispered, sliding into Ruby's lap. Her tender hand caressed Ruby's cheek, her lips pressed into hers. Ruby returned the kiss, a blush creeping across her cheeks.<br>"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" she asked quietly.  
>"It's about time you figured it out," Weiss said as she draped her arms over Ruby's shoulders. "Does that make it any less real?"<br>"But since this is a dream, I can say anything without consequence, right?" Ruby pressed.  
>"That's right," Weiss replied, leaning closer to Ruby.<br>"In that case... Weiss, I think I'm in love with you," Ruby blurted out. Weiss let out a soft chuckle and kissed her again.  
>"I know that, you dunce, that's why I'm here right now," she said. Ruby's cheeks burned bright red.<br>"I-I just needed to say it," Ruby stammered, growing quite flustered.  
>"I know," Weiss said with a soft smirk.<br>"And what about you?" Ruby asked meekly, her hands coming to rest on Weiss's thighs.  
>"Oh Ruby, you know I can't answer that. Not in here, anyways," Weiss replied before delivering a soft peck to Ruby's cheek. "You'll need to wake up and find out. And you'd best do it soon, or you may never know."<br>"But Weiss-" Ruby began, but the girl in her lap interrupted her by placing a finger against her lips. She gazed into her silver eyes before speaking in a hushed whisper.  
>"Ask, and you shall receive..." she said, and the cruel light of morning broke the fabric of Ruby's dreams and slowly pulled her back to the world.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tender Kisses

A week passed. A whole week went by, and Ruby couldn't bring herself to tell Weiss how she felt. Even when she wasn't occupied with tests and homework and Blake disappearing, even when she found herself alone in the room with Weiss not two feet away from her, she couldn't bring herself to tell her. She came close on several occasions, however. Four days before the students from the other kingdoms arrived, she pulled Weiss aside at lunch.  
>"Weiss, I need to tell you something," she said, wringing her hands. Weiss cocked her hip and folded her arms across her chest, and there was a few moments of awkward silence.<br>"Well? I'm waiting," she said, her icy blue eyes piercing Ruby's confidence and sending a chill down her spine.  
>"W-well, you're really smart..." Ruby choked timidly, trying to remember what she had rehearsed in front of the mirror.<br>"Is that it?" Weiss asked, arching an eyebrow.  
>"N-no!" Ruby stammered. "I-it's just that I um... I'm..."<br>"You're what?" Weiss almost snapped.  
>"I'm... Having some problems with the homework and was wondering if you could help me..." Ruby said, her voice quickly turning to a mumble.<br>"You want my help studying?" Weiss asked. Ruby just nodded. Weiss turned away, smiling to herself.  
>"I'll think about it," she said smugly before walking away. Ruby slumped against the wall, sighing. She could practically hear dream Weiss screaming at her, calling her an idiot and a dummy, but she didn't care. She would tell her this week. She could do it.<br>Right?

As Weiss walked off, her smile began to fade. She ignored the table her teammates were sitting at, and instead stepped out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. She almost made it back to the dorm before she collapsed against the wall, sliding down and hugging her knees tightly.  
>"Stupid, stupid Ruby... Why can't you see that I like you?"<p>

"Wake up Ruby!" Yang exclaimed cheerfully, shaking her sister. Ruby sat up in bed and glanced at the clock before burrowing back under the covers.  
>"Yang, it's almost midnight. Let me sleep," she pleaded.<br>"But Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and I want to celebrate the end of the semester!" Yang replied, ripping the covers off of Ruby.  
>"Great! Go celebrate, have fun, let me sleep," Ruby said.<br>"No way! You're coming with us!"  
>"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Ruby whimpered.<br>"Come on, sis. It's important to hang out with your friends."  
>"I already hang out with my friends!"<br>"Sitting together at lunch doesn't count, baby sister. Come on, it'll be fun!"  
>"Ugh, fine... Is Weiss coming?" Ruby asked.<br>"No, it seems fun is against the rules in the Schnee house," Blake said with a smirk.  
>"Excuse you, I like fun!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly from her bunk.<br>"So she's out and you're in. Come on!" Yang practically hoisted Ruby out of bed and carried her off to the door, Blake in tow.

Barely a minute later, the girls of teams RWBY (save for Weiss, of course) and JNPR were seated around the beds of the latter's dorm.  
>"Are Jaune and Ren joining us tonight?" Ruby asked.<br>"No, Jaune and Ren went off to see a movie," Pyrrha said. "It's just us girls tonight."  
>"To celebrate no more tests!" Nora exclaimed.<br>"No more lectures!" Blake added enthusiastically.  
>"No more creepy professors perving on us!" Yang finished, pumping her fist. The room fell into an awkward silence, every pair of eyes on the blonde girl.<br>"It was a joke!" Yang exclaimed. "Based on real events..."  
>"Anyways, Pyrrha and I went online and found the most popular game to play at parties," Blake said after a moment.<br>"Truth or dare?" Nora asked, bouncing with excitement. Blake's eyes fell, and she went quiet.  
>"Yes, Nora. It's truth or dare," she murmured grumpily.<br>"I even managed to smuggle in some contraband," Yang said with a chuckle, lifting the blanket of the bed next to her to reveal several cases of beer.  
>"Yang! Where did you get that?" Ruby asked in shock.<br>"I know a guy or two," Yang replied cheekily. Nora pounced on the beer like a hungry cat and tore into the packaging, presenting her can as though it were the heart of a slain beast. She practically tore off the top of the can and downed half of it in one gulp. She sat back down on the bed and Yang tossed cans to Pyrrha and Blake. She kept one for herself and handed one can to Ruby, who was looking quite nervous.  
>"Relax, sis. I'm here, and I won't let you do anything overly stupid."<br>"I guess one couldn't hurt," Ruby said quietly, accepting the can.

"Pyrrha! Truth or dare?" Yang asked, casually sipping from her can.  
>"I choose truth," Pyrrha responded.<br>"What are your feelings for Jaune?" Yang pressed, delighting in the blush that crossed the spartan girl's cheeks.  
>"Well, I think he's very sweet and thoughtful-" Pyrrha began, but was interrupted.<br>"Come on, tell us what we really wanna know! Do you liiiiiiiiiike him?" Nora almost sang, downing the rest of her drink. She shook the empty and half-crushed can. "Aww, it's broken..."  
>"I do have a slight... Attraction to him, I suppose," Pyrrha reluctantly said.<br>"I knew it!" Yang cheered, throwing another can to Nora. "Pyrrha likes vomit boy!"  
>"We all knew it, but now it's out!" Nora chimed in. Ruby giggled and took a sip of the alcohol her sister had given her. It was sweet, with subtle undertones of honey and cinnamon. Pyrrha buried her face in her pillow to try and conceal the alcohol-induced blush spreading across her face.<br>"Nora, truth or dare?" Blake asked, taking a casual sip from her drink.  
>"Dare!" Nora squealed excitedly, her ginger hair bouncing with excitement.<br>"I dare you... To prank call Jaune," Blake said with a smirk. Nora took a brief pause to think, then looked Blake straight in the eye. Her dark grey eyes glinted with cunning and childish excitement.  
>"Give me a scroll, kitty."<p>

Jaune and Ren stood in line outside the Vale multiplex. Ren was occupied with a book, while Jaune kept looking at the time.  
>"Who has a movie premier at 1:30 in the morning?" he complained loudly.<br>"The same people who don't bring something to keep them sane in the line," Ren replied coolly.  
>"I just hope the girls are having more fun than we are," Jaune said. Suddenly, his scroll let out a beep and he took it off his belt. He opened the machine and pressed the accept call button.<br>"Hello? This is a weird time to test my signal quality, but alright. Test phrases? Okay, lay them on me. I'm a tote. Al buh. Twad. All together? I'm a total buttwad. Hey wait a second!"  
>"NORA!" Ren shouted, and insane laughter rang from the device speaker. A beep was heard, and the machine went silent.<br>"I think we've figured out how much fun they're having," Ren said.

Nora set the scroll down and smiled. She took another drink from her beer and let out a satisfied "Ah."  
>"And that, my friends, is how you make a prank call," she said. The girls all cheered, and everyone took a celebratory drink. Ruby set down her now empty can, and Yang handed her another one. She opened it and took a sip.<br>"Your turn, Ruby!" Yang cheered. Ruby blushed and looked down at her feet.  
>"Um... Yang, truth or dare?"<br>"Truth."  
>"Do you um... Like anybody?" she asked meekly.<br>"Ooooh," the remaining girls sang in unison. Yang blushed and casually played with her hair.  
>"Well, I guess I kinda do... Your turn Pyrrha!" she said with a jovial laugh.<br>"Ruby, truth or dare?"  
>"Dare?"<p>

Ruby stepped into her dorm as quietly as she could in her drunken stupor. Weiss was seated at the desk, and she turned to face the dark-haired girl. Her arms were crossed, and she looked disappointed.  
>"Have fun, Ruby?" she asked sarcastically.<br>"Heeeeeeeeeey Weiss cream!" Ruby said with a giggle. Weiss rolled her eyes in disgust.  
>"Are you drunk?"<br>"Maybe a tiny bit?" Ruby answered sheepishly. Her step faltered, and she crashed to the floor. "This carpet is really really pretty."  
>"Come on, Ruby. Let's get you into bed," Weiss sighed, sliding out of her chair and trying to pick up her inebriated leader.<br>"Weiss, I need to tell you shomething," Ruby said, her words beginning to slur.  
>"Tell me in the morning, Ruby."<br>"No, I gotta tell you right now..." Ruby whined.  
>"Alright, what is it?" Weiss asked, growing more and more frustrated.<br>"Pyrrha dared me to come back here and kiss you."  
>"What!?" Weiss exclaimed indignantly.<br>"But I'm too nervous to do it..." Ruby mumbled quietly. Weiss looked at the sad girl in her arms and began to smile a little.  
>"Do you want to kiss me, Ruby?" she asked. Ruby nodded.<br>"More than anything," she slurred, her cheeks flushed bright red. Weiss let out a soft sigh and placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. She planted her velvet-soft lips on Ruby's, lingering for a moment before pulling away.  
>"Off you go. Enjoy your celebration," she said, turning away to hide her smile. Ruby shakily stood up and looked to Weiss before making her way out of the room.<p>

Ruby opened the door and slipped into the room. Every eye was on her, the girls in complete silence. She smiled and gave a thumbs up, and the room erupted in cheering. Her friends had been busy while she was away. Nora was wearing a lampshade as a hat, and Blake and Yang had exchanged shirts. Ruby sat back down in her spot and took another sip from her beer.  
>"Who's turn is it?" she asked as she tossed the can aside.<br>"Mine!" Yang declared proudly, and she turned to face Pyrrha. "Truth or dare, Pyrrha?"  
>"I'm feeling adventurous," Pyrrha slurred, tossing an empty can into the rapidly growing pile in the center of the room. "Give me a dare."<br>"I dare you to give Jaune a big sloppy kiss as soon as he comes back," Yang said with a laugh.  
>"Jusht watch me," Pyrrha replied confidently. As if on cue, the door clicked open and Jaune stepped in. Ren followed close behind.<br>"Hey, you guys are back!" Nora squealed, bouncing over to give Ren a hug.  
>"What about the movie?" Blake asked.<br>"It turns out the movie had considerably more roller coaster scenes than we were led to believe. It was a fiasco," Ren complained.  
>"What happened?" Ruby asked.<br>"Jaune got sick from watching the movie and threw up all over the first row. They asked us to leave," Ren answered.  
>"To be fair, it wasn't just the motion sickness," Jaune protested. "My popcorn tasted kind of funny."<br>"Oh _Jaune_," Pyrrha sang, giving him her best _come hither_ look.  
>"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune asked worriedly.<br>"I'm wonderful," Pyrrha replied. "You're wonderful. Everything is just... Wonderful."  
>"How much have you had to drink?" he asked. Pyrrha scrunched up her nose and tried to think, then began counting on her fingers.<br>"Um... Hey, I just remembered!" she exclaimed, walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders.  
>"She's really gonna do it!" Yang whispered to Blake. Blake let out a soft chuckle as she watched.<br>"Pyrrha? What are you doing?"  
>"Oh hush, you wonderful stud," Pyrrha said before kissing him deeply. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, and Pyrrha pulled away. She seemed content with the kiss.<br>"Jaune?"  
>"Yes Pyrrha?"<br>"Please don't take this as a comment on what I just did," she said. She turned on her heel and bolted for the bathroom. Horrible retching sounds were heard as Pyrrha emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl of the toilet.  
>"What just happened?" Ren asked.<br>"We played truth or dare," Nora replied.  
>"That explains a lot," Ren said.<p> 


End file.
